


The World's Getting Clearer

by MissKira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tony POV, just one little superhero family, let's meet bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKira/pseuds/MissKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"JARVIS, there’s an assassin in my elevator," he says. "Why?" </p>
<p>"Isn’t he friends with the Cap?" Darcy states, a bit hesitant. She hasn’t moved; neither have, which means JARVIS is keeping the doors open. When no one answers, she lightly thwaps him on the shoulder — the real one — and damn are they all professionals because no one gasps, but a few people finger hidden weapons. "Why’d you lie to me?" </p>
<p>Evil ex-HYDRA popsicle shrugs. “You’d think, huh? Spent enough time lookin’ for me.”</p>
<p>"Well, there," Darcy declares, stepping out into the room. "C’mon, Bucky! It’s movie night!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Getting Clearer

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ficlet writing on Tumblr. I find orphaned ideas and write little stories to get back into the swing of things. While my friends gave me slash goggles last year, this is the first time I've written any myself! So it's blink and you miss it, but was a big deal to me! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr so you can send along little orphaned ideas for me to write!](http://iammisskira.tumblr.com)

It’s rare that they’re all at the Tower at the same time, what with SHIELD being a new thing, a phoenix rising from the co-mingled ashes of HYDRA, this new agency being built needing what loyal operatives they have left. There are no aliens to fight, or a central forces — just ghosts chasing shadows across the game board that is Earth. 

But when they’re all together, Tony wants it to be big. He’s a natural entertainer, if that means he gets all the cool toys and makes everyone interact instead of wallowing or sulking in their own rooms. There are times he regrets allowing them each to have a floor, or half of one, because it makes it harder for him to  _find them._ So many elevator rides, JARVIS has to be getting bored already. 

It takes a lot of effort on his part, but all the members of their super-no-so-secret superhero club are gathered in his kitchen/living area, with the  _awesome_  sunken area which is  _so cool_  (and something he’s wanted for, like, his whole life), bickering about what movie to watch. Tony will have to make the choice for them, like always, and is already thinking of his favorite films and the list he’s compiled of Things Steve Has Missed (which is a  _double_  education when Thor’s around). 

All this is happening when the elevator dings and he knows that has to be Darcy and Jane, because Jane can get super focused on her research and needs Darcy to pull her free (Tony shutters to think of the conversation he overheard between Darcy and Pepper because he’s  _way_  less obsessed than Jane) and he hasn’t even turned around when the room falls silent and someone drops the remote, or a cup — who cares, Tony, drama is about to happen, and he  _loves_  drama. 

"Hey guys — oh, right. Uh, surprise?" Darcy says, voice echoing a bit inside the elevator. 

Except no one is paying attention to her. Because standing next to her is what Tony feels is the result of 90’s grunge meeting assassin chic. 

"JARVIS, there’s an assassin in my elevator," he says. "Why?" 

"Isn’t he friends with the Cap?" Darcy states, a bit hesitant. She hasn’t moved; neither have, which means JARVIS is keeping the doors open. When no one answers, she lightly thwaps him on the shoulder — the real one — and damn are they all professionals because no one gasps, but a few people finger hidden weapons. "Why’d you lie to me?" 

Evil ex-HYDRA popsicle shrugs. “You’d think, huh? Spent enough time lookin’ for me.”

"Well, there," Darcy declares, stepping out into the room. "C’mon, Bucky! It’s movie night!" 

Steve moves fast for a guy his size, because he’s in front of Barnes and pulling him into a hug before Tony can even  _blink_. Damn. Yeah, sure, with the way Steve’s been hunting the guy down, there has to be something more going on there than best friends. There’s a definite bromance, and Tony’s qualified to say so because he has a best friend who combed the desert for  _months_  searching for him, and didn’t even know Tony was still alive. 

"Please tell me JARVIS scanned him for weapons before letting him up here," Natasha mutters, and this time, Tony jumps at the sound of her voice so close. 

"Can we get you a bell or something? How about not sneaking up on a guy with heart issues." 

"You don’t have heart issues anymore." 

"Yeah, well, you never know. And yes, though my AI seems to be a little quiet at the moment." 

She shrugs and gives a little half smile before turning back into the room and dropping down onto the couch, yanking the movie list from Clint’s hands. Her action seems to snap everyone else out of the spell, though Tony notes how Sam keeps an eye on the embracing men-out-of-time, and Natasha’s coiled under the facade of calm in case things turn south. 

Tony, however, can’t let it go. 

Steve is saying something, whispering so no one can hear, and Barnes smirks, shaking his head. There’s a light in his eyes that was missing from all that footage of the Winter Soldier, and hell, the guy seems to be less crazy. That could be the jeans and plaid shirt, though. 

"That outfit is awful, Barnes," he calls out. The comment earns him a rude gesture with a metal hand, and wow, he  _really_  hopes Barnes will let him make a new one, because Tony’s been seriously bored since blowing up his army of Iron Man suits. 

Steve’s all concerned, and seems to struggle to say something, but Barnes laughs, his eyes all crinkling in the corners, and says, just loud enough for Tony to hear, “I like your priorities, Rogers.”

Tony lets out a bark of laughter that gets caught in his throat because no, Captain America is  _not_  supposed to be making out with his best friend in Tony’s penthouse. He motions to them and turns to the room — _guys, they’re making out over here. does anyone else see this or am I hallucinating?_ — but Clint just glares and says  _get your ass over here Stark and pick a damn movie_. 

"You try picking a movie when your world has been rocked," he mutters, wishing he were still a functional alcoholic because his dad  _totally_  left some things out when he told Tony all those adventure stories when he was a kid. “Scoot over. Your taste is awful. Is that a natural talent, or learned?” 

Clint smirks. Natasha makes a couple suggestions. Thor and Jane are whispering about astrophysics on the other side of the room. Bruce and Pepper are chatting with Sam, probably trading relaxation techniques or how to be calm all the time. 

Tony’s glad Rhodey isn’t here tonight, because there’s  _no way_  they’re gonna do what Steve and Barnes are right now,  _ever_. 

Still, it’s kinda romantic. God, Pepper’s never gonna forget this and will probably sigh over it for months. 

And no one says a thing when Steve sits on the couch, and Barnes takes the floor next to his leg, leaning on it the whole time, tilting his face up every so often, probably making sure Steve’s here, he’s here, and everyone is more-or-less safe. 

At least until they start arguing over the movie. 


End file.
